Revelations
by Trowachess
Summary: It is after the Endless Waltz. A new group appears and the mind behind it is deadly. R&R would be appriciated


Revelations  
Written by Death  
Prologue  
  
AC 196 Xmas eve  
  
The battle the gundams fought against Mariemeia Khushrenada ended when Dekim Barton was killed by one of his own underlings. This battle was nick named 'Endless Waltz' by the Preventor group. Seeing that the gundams were no longer needed to keep the peace Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei self-destructed the gundams. After the destruction of the gundams, the five pilots went their own ways.  
  
AC 196 New Years Eve  
  
Deep down in the darkness, clicking sounds of a keyboard could be heard. A strong, muscular figure could be seen in front the monitor of the computer.   
"Hmm…new missions from Dr. J. Lets see what is it this time."   
  
"Man, this is the life. Not only do I get to party, I get to spend some time with a beautiful goddess…"   
"Stop it Duo, you're embarrassing me. You should be getting some rest after what you gone through a few days ago."  
"Oh come on Hilde, it's new years, relax your mind. We should be having fun right now. You shouldn't be worrying about me right now."  
"Oh Duo, I love it when you talk like that. Come on over I got a late Christmas gift for you."  
Hilde jumps onto Duo.  
"Oh yeah, we'll see about that"  
(Lights go off)  
  
  
(A lion purrs)  
"My good feline friend, I promise to take better care of you."  
"Trowa! What are you doing out at the night dress like that."  
We see Trowa in cargo pants only.  
"Cathy you scared me. When did you come out?"  
"It doesn't matter right now, lets just get back in side, its freezing.  
"Sure thing Cathy, I'll be in just a sec."  
  
(Hears a violin playing)  
"Amazing Quatre, I didn't know you could play the violin so well."  
"Oh Dorothy, how come you always sneak up on me like that."  
"I like to surprise people. Plus I like to see their reactions."  
"Would you like me to play a song for you my dear?"  
"No"  
"Why? I thought you always liked to hear me play the violin."  
"I got a New Years Resolution to keep."  
"What? News Years isn't until four more hours."  
"I can't wait"  
Dorothy pulls Quatre to her and gives him a two minute long kiss  
"Wow!" Quatre said still gasping for air.  
"I just wanted to tell you how much I cared for you. I love you Quatre."  
"I…love you too." Quatre replies back.   
Then suddenly Quatre pulls Dorothy to him and starts passionately kissing her.   
(Lights mysteriously turn off)  
  
"Wufei! Where have you been?"  
"That is none of your business woman."  
"Wufei, I know beneath your attitude towards women is a caring person."  
"Humph, like you know me."  
"Wufei, I would like to take time to tell you something since we are alone."  
"This better be good woman."  
"I love you Wufei."  
"What…I never knew."  
"Wufei what do you mean by that."  
"…Sally, this is hard to say but I have always cared about you. But I was afraid you didn't felt the same."  
"Oh Wufei."  
The two slowly look into each other's eyes and their lips connect.  
  
We see Relena standing on her balcony.  
"Oh Heero, where are you? I truly need you."  
A silent figure runs quickly towards Relena and knocks her unconscious.  
The figure turns on a comlink "Mission complete your Excellency."  
"Good, bring Relena back to base safely."  
  
"Heero, I have new missions for you."  
"Yes Dr. J, I understand."  
"Very well, is this line secure?"  
"Yes I am using a microwave link up."  
"Good, Good. Here is the mission, I am sending to you right now."  
After a few moments a list of information shows up on Heero's computer.  
"You see here Heero, a new group has arisen to challenge Miss Relena's rule."  
"I see, I will take care of it right away."  
"That isn't your only problem, Relena has been captured by this group."  
"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"  
"I couldn't the colony was being monitored at that time."  
"Very well. Mission Accepted."  
"Oh by the way, I have built new gundams for you and the other pilots. Come on over to my place with the other pilots."  
"I'll be there in three hours."  
  
"Ouch, my head stings."  
She looks around and sees nothing but a solid room with a metal door.  
"Relena, I see that you are awake." A voice booms out of nowhere.  
"Huh? Why am I being held here?"  
"That will be told to you in due time."  
"Who are you exactly?"   
"Relena you should know me, I am…"  
  
Who is this group? And mostly who is the mind behind this group? Find out in the next chapter of Revelations.  
  
Author Notes.  
This is my first fan fiction ever. So some R&R would be appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Gundam Wing. All trademarks belong to whoever owns them. But this Fanfic is mine, so ha.  
  
Death  
"Death is among us"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
